Naruto :Tales of Legendia
by Naruhina 123
Summary: this story of naruto and tales of legendia crossworld. danzou sent naruto another worldbut that world is different that monster ,different adventure and new power .he meets people sirlay aand senel.  adventure will go interesting.


**I don't own naruto and tales of legendia **

**I was wonder that naruto gave chance to another world some new adventure so I created this** story

*Chapter start *

The crowd cheered "YOU'RE A HERO" and "WE BELIEVED IN YOU" as a certain blonde haired blue eyed ninja walked out of the woods and towards the town's people. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw the villagers actually recognized him as a hero and not a demon. He almost couldn't hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"That damn demon brat now it's going to be even harder to get rid of him or even control him." An old man said.

"Wait Danzou-Sama why don't you send him there" a mask figure said.

The old man grew an evil grin on his face. "That is a very good idea I should have thought of that sooner."

He pulled a black orb that had white lighting on the inside moving around like a storm and walked out of his chamber. "Now I won't have any problem getting rid of him….." Danzou thought.

Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him as hard as she could. "Thank you Naruto if not for you everyone would have died."

Naruto smiled sheepishly from having Sakura hug him. She pulled away and walked to wear Tsunade laid in a coma. The crowd ran over to Naruto was so he couldn't follow Sakura to see how Tsunade was.

Danzou walked up behind Naruto hiding the orb behind his back. "Well Naruto you certainly changed my opinion about you" Danzou said. "Who would have thought the demon child would become the hero of the village," he said with a blank face.

He placed a hand on Naruto shoulder. He quickly thrust the orb into Naruto back without anyone seeing him.

As the orb was smashed into Naruto's back black smoke surrounded the area as lighting came out of the sky. When the smoke disappeared everyone "GASPED" in shock for Naruto was gone and nowhere to be found. No one could find Danzou either.

Hiding behind a tree as he waited for the chance to leave was Danzou with a smirk on his face for his plans going just the way he wanted them to. "That takes care of one problem and the other seems to be sleeping. Time to put the rest of the plan into action." Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Hey kit you better wake up or both of us are going to die…" **

"What are you talking about you damn fox. I'm only surrounded by the villagers and their calling me a hero. There's no way they're going to hurt me."

"**HAHAHA you wish you were still with the villagers." The Kyubi said still laughing.**

Naruto was falling from the sky when he awoke. When he realized he was falling he screamed "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT THIS IS GOING TO FUCKING HURT." He had already been falling for about five minutes when trees started to come into view. "Well at least there's a few trees to help soften my fall." All of a sudden Naruto felt tired and fell back asleep.

There was a 5ft. crater where he had landed and most of the trees were knocked over from the explosion he had created from hitting the ground.

A mysterious figure walked into the crater and picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder. "Glad to see you're alive from the fall you took hehehe…" The mysterious figure walked away from the crash site with Naruto on his shoulder.

**This part of naruto then other part **

only 17 years old, Senel Coolidge is a skilled fighter and adept in iron eres. He also excels at piloting boats and swimming due to his years battling monsters and patrolling the seaways as an Alliance marine. He has a strong will and is highly focused, never backing out of a commitment. Because he tends to act without explanation, others often mistake him as being unsociable; however, his kinder, more friendly side gradually becomes apparent as the game progresses. His adoptive "sister" Shirley has been his only family for roughly five years. While adrift in the ocean one day, the two of them come across an ancient vessel. The chance encounter draws them into a struggle whose outcome will determine the fate of the world. Shirley Fennes is Senel's adoptive sister. She is delicate and frail, allergic to ocean water and even sea breezes. Due to her introverted nature, others often view her as timid and fearful, but her sense of determination knows no equal.

The night,

There is a big type wooden ship which is come from the specific islands .in that two people on that ship .the first person is the 17 years old boy is name is **Senel Coolidge**.his skilled fighter and adept in iron skin is thin brown ,eye lance like dark or thin blue,his hair is white,he coverd his body light white type of shirt which descibed I to difficult hard his shoulder shide heavy small type of machine part .in middle of shirt is light thin red slide the composte just like zig zag second peson is boat commander.

In their surround people is same as ordinary people came on the boat. But some times they were surrounded by a them to captor that sea monsters. They look different and most powerful .no ordinary human can defeat on man on the boat says that, "there are two of them! Surround there no need to rush them! Make sure we can get at least one". The monsters are only look light dolphin but they have wings and their teeth look like bloody thin gs, they were eyes are show dark.

Suddenly senel go fast behind the man who take the pole to capture that monster . senel jump to the boat up behind the the sea monster .his right arm glowing like shining light then he tale to take full amount to strike that monster head .his hated that monster head, then monster suddenly go rush on into the water. Ten senel back to the boat .the he says loudly, "let's finish this quickly". Other then another sea monster takes attack from his behind, but senel easily dodge them. Senel grab his monster tail and stroke them to the in water again, in there people think that what type this guy? He cans easily avoiding monster attack! How can get so power he is!

It is the EREN , the user is drawn into energy from the air give the straight in to hoes body. it is a technique that can only be used by those who are chosen.

The marine troopers like senel make our work so easier but he is mysterious guy, he doesn't tell anyone that were he came from but he is impressive brat that the people were murmured the

Senel fight finished in few seconds. He says "phew commander"

Commander shouted to him that he didn't follow the order again. But senel it doesn't matter he would think that town is safe so he didn't think about them orders. this work the seal is doing to continue three years but sometimes he think its burning .the commander didn't irrupted his attitude he think the work goes easily so he cant punished to him. Sometimes commander confused his attitude. Since the work is finished so .he horribly com to the back inland were the Shirley is waiting for him.

In the island in there is small city near the beach the women walking in the town and m sot of the men to her that weird sees. Person is girl which is 16 years old her name is **Shirley Fennels.** His hear band is band is light pink heat type .her wearing pink type skirt and dark brown half pant but his skirt is full on her till ground, her hair is light yellow, three pony tails her hair his floe on his eye is same type color that I mention in also she wear blank thin jacket.

She think that she couldn't came out to his house bcoz people are staring to her he feel so one person commented that, what a nice lady, you have a beautiful hair, she flushed that man face thin small red line come suddenly senel come him behind and grab his hand and say,'don't you dare finger on shirlay".then senel grab her hand and go away for that think that, "this first time I aver behaved like this".

Senel lectured to her that how was it? Going town without me. She could answer that I could find some work that I can do. Sorry I didn't thing much attaintion to it sudden you think a job .

Shirlay answer that you could do such dangerous job to earn money for us that not right think so I can do jon as senel explained to shirlay that,"ican't allow you know you can't work in the port town like sea breeze here is strong and there are sailor wet to sea water all over the place,that sea water is poisonous to your feel so sadly" .then senel smiled to her says. it ok you didn't do anything bad when I'll take out when ever I have a day off. You were bore in house synced your are talking care of the house. Then Shirley smiled to him and says thank you. Suddenly bell rang, he got up to go this work, he says to her I have to go work take care of youself, hhe go to her opposite directions.

Some day off two off them go out town go inside of forest. Shirley was happy that she has spend time with senel .senel go to some river were anyone cannot see humor her bacoz fresh water is healthy for shirlay.

When he goes to way of river side some monster come behind them. Senel was since them. he quickly turn them and go straight them face to face his fist was glowing .then he heated him that monster .the monster flying out on the air but turn his face then he sees that one off the monster grabbed Shirley goes were there in that direction were is the river she screamed senel go straight away from that monster but some monster has block his way's

Senel shouted,"Shirley"

Shirley shouted,"senel"

Senel fighting continuously fighting one by one monster. Other case Shirley consciously shouted his names. then someway form distance narrator heard girl shouted, he wake up and follow to the way were she shouted .the monster continuously running his way he captured shirlay. But his way was block the man has throw some kunai to block his way .suddenly monster stopped he turned his way see that the man spicy hair, blue eye it was none them he was uzumaki was sitting on the tree branch.

Naruto jump on the ground and face to the monster who the grab the turn her eyes see that blended boy standing there .naruto shouted that let go her otherwise I have to kill you. Monster not here the naruto says .monster rushed to wards naruto.

Naruto sighed .he closed his eyes took hand his pouch take a kunai and he rushed toward the monster. Monster cannot see naruto .his speed like air the monster hand were the monster grab her. She let out his grab throw in the air suddenly naruto catched her in the air easily his moved to the ground softly.

Naruto says to her are you okay?

Her knobbed .then the monster scream so loudly rushed towards naruto .naruto quick since him turn to the monster. He say to girl,"go around take a safe place I shall fight this monster. She nobbed and go behind the tree, naruto dodged monsters first attack but the tree was heavily crushed.

Naruto think that the monster was truly strong then he make hand sign ,"shadow clone justu"another naruto appered besides him .the monster saw that naruto right hand become small blue rushed towared naruto .but too late the blue object was complete .then naruto rushed towards the monsters which his speed monster can't see .he instantly appered to the monster. Naruto hit his right hand with the blue object. and he shouted Rasengun.

The monster throw away form blow was powerful that monster kill instanly fall on the ground serval 3 to 4 tree withbranches of trees .the monster heavily blooding .the saw this fight behind the came out from tree go towards to naruto .naruto turn his head toward her.

Girl says that,"that was amazing fight, I can't see your speed .thank you for very much to save me. Then naruto says it's my pleasured .can't allowed it when beautiful girl demanding the help .I will came towards for you. he says that ,then the girl was blushed for his commented but sometimes she goes to the unconscious .naruto sees that she fall on the ground he suddenly grabbed her ,and says that what happen to you .naruto question to the girl. Girl answers that, plz go to river were some distance away from nobbed then he grabbed her into his arms rushed towards the river.

Some times latter naruto reached towards river ,then girl moved away form his hand naruto softly lean her to ground .girl slowly walking on the river but naruto grabbed her what are you doing ? you will die if going to the river .but she says, nothing happen to me believe it .barite here kind of word then naruto moved the girl hand .the girl smiled to him she jumped in the water .but naruto running the river sideway watching that the girl nothing going to hurt. but naruto eye was sees that the girl body was glowing light blue ways .then sometimes she regain conscious she sees that naruto watching to her .she blushed turn away and says don't looking at me. Naruto shook and says sorry I was worried about you suddenly jump into the water. So came to see you. then he go away from her .waiting for her come out .some time latter she came out .naruto smiled to him says thank god you are okay.

Girl slightly blushed and says thank you for saving me and lifted me to the river.

Naruto says that it okay when some needed help always came to help him weather he is any type of people. then girl smiled to him .and asked what your named ,naruto answer that my name is naruto uzumaki and says its Shirley says Shirley nice name.

But naruto sence that some energy came from his behind. Naruto suddenly dodged senel fist. Senel and Shirley shook that no one can dodge senel fist but he easily dodge,

Naruto says what is you problem boy? Senel continuous attacking naruto with his fist but he easily dodge then some time latter senel quickly came besides her grabbed his shoulder lifted up.

Naruto asked what is your problem boy?senel answer that, what are you doing with Shirley you Shirley shook his she take shifted to a tree and explain situation the fight,and riverside senel eye widened he can't trusted anyone in his island butshirlay says what happen to hur and how help this man to her .so he can trust the man at least.

Senel apologized his beaviorand says ,thank you for helping her she is my sister so I was over protective and plz forgive me for attacking to you.

Naruto chucked and says its okay every brother doing same way that you doing now .\senel smiled and said what you name mister, then naruto answer that its naruto uzumaki and you are its **Senel Coolidge ,the sense answered.**

So where you came from? Senel asked to Naruto

I don't know .was when I was open my eyes I landing on grass .I originally came from hidden village of leaf. Both shook ,they never here that type village name. So were you living now ?Senel asked to naruto. Naruto answer that I don't know where I was. Truth says that was no house soI was searching a town for new house were I was living.

Naruto asked,"what kind of creature that was earlier I never seen this before"

Senel look Naruto an answer that," you are an idiot,these creature uou are talking about this called monster

Naruto shock when heared the word,"MONSTER"said loudly

Senel said don't be so loudly other monsters can heards us .

Shirlay said,'senel naruto is more powerful then that monster his speed so fast I can't seen ever before and he deafeat that monster in few seconds.

Senel shook what shirlay said then he look naruto saids so you are not from this world .so you don't know about this worlds rules.

Shirlay asked ,"please senel can we take live from our house for temporary,then senel shook what shirlay never thrust any man but this is the first time that she thrust look senel face expression and said I know you worried about me but when iwas in rivwer to take refreshment that time I was alone he never take any pervent .he waited besides river protect me against that monster until I will came out river .he guarded me just like I was his little sister.

Senel look shirlay in shook that she belive him in his mind again she said he is brave , kind ,strong and good man .oh yeah senel you take him as a training partner .he too strong and speed what I was talking about you can look feel his power what I felt and you will become more powerful when your training partner is narutowhat do you say senel.

Senel look at naruto and think that if shirlay said his man power and strength is amazing so ican let used to his how powerful he has. Then become some plat time with this will be interesting .

Senel asked him so what type worrior are you1

Naruto answer that I am a ninja

Both them shook when he here what type he are,senel take a fighting stun and shirlay go behind him.

Naaruto shook what are asked question to senel ,"what wrong "

Senel shouted to naruto ,"you are that type of ninja who destroys the village not care life of the children make him orphan them how could you killed their parents"you are the baka thatnever understand how children are suffer heavy pain when they have no parents you know pain what children have suffere.

Naruto become so angry he rushed towards senel grabbed his collar and said look senel I m not this dimension who killed people for their enjoyment make children suffered for my time ninja are protect for country save children who are important for the you know I'm also orphan when I was born my parents die I don't know paraental love .also suffer bad childhood was bad that you never imagine.i was treated like so badly .some times people were kill me when iwas age I never thing revenge. protect the people were in his my country home hidden leaf village .then this village accepted me as good ninja. And you thing that iwas your time ninja so I may kill that ninja on second who kill there people with there enjoyment will protect every person including you two.

When them hared that kind of speech that naruto them feel afford ,shirlay thing that he was the man that protect them to the that monster and never behave like he was going to kill me .he was so kind and gender type person never hurt anyone I think that. she sit on the ground and started sobbing and senel think he was thinking was wrong he protect the shirlay from that monster who capturing him if he was not there then he never seen shirlay ever before. then both look at naruto .suddenly they look shirlay little sister image in naruto .they both shook what they seen image girl in latterly murmur her name steela .naruto blinked said who is steela .she is my little sister .naruto said oh so what happen to her .both look on the ground senel said she is dead. Naruto shook and said I m sorry.

senel said ," it okay she same as you so kind ,gender, smart and strong just like you she is protect everyone just like you.

Naruto blinked and said wow you are very close to her

Senel look on ground and small smile on his lips said yeah.

Shirlay little hurly looking on senel. But naruto look shirlay and notice it she was hurtled.

There was no sound temporary. and naruto said its okay past is past is never come in present its both of you.

Senel and Shirlay both look at naruto and feel that loneliness was disappeared small joy enjoying them. they feel like that person was in the front of them.

Senel said, "then it is fixed .naruto and shirlay look at senel and said what!

Senel said ," you are living with us and that its final and know that shirlay sure want this .

Naruto look at shirlay and said really and shirlay answer that ,"yeah".

And iwas also wanted a training partner so you are fixed for it, senel said

Naruto looked both them happily said then lets go to our home .

so senel and Shirley lifted him to port town and made him to his home is new home. Then senel says was giving to live you in our house but don't do any harsh thing to Shirley I will kill you. then naruto sweets came out he saw the brotherhood his sister love and he got up on his the ground and says that no I don't do any such thing to Shirley .she is my sister type okay .Shirley giggled and senel smiled to him. And one more thing please keep this secret that Shirley's behaviors what happen to the river do you understood. Naruto said yes I understood .and one more thing ,.naruto said has other that I don't tell anyone. Senel answer, "no but in next morning you will find yourself for job's hardly doing job to earned money for our self for food and seltzer .so you find yourself for a job and earn money so you can lived will get good for yourself. Naruto said that why only myself you give me live in you house so I earning the money and food yourself .now both them shook, not any person can say like that. Then senel said ,"ok tomorrow in free time want to be friendly match between you and me .want to hear for your power what shirlay talking about .I test my strength on your capacities and shirlay due you wanted watsch a friendly match between me and happily said that you also enjoy the fight right .and iwill not rash on you ok.

What a lovely brother .naruto says he jumped up and hugged senel with his chest. Senel said I can't breathe. He says then naruto removed him to his chest .that senel take fresh air that why senel and Shirley both laughing.

Naruto take his bed to the ground and said good night every one

Good night ,both Shirley and senel says and sleep.

*chapter end *

**I hope you like this story .**

**I was continue updating story but naruto only know his names techniques and were he came from but he doesn't remember the important thing so I will continue this story you will find out what is important and Shirley and senel finally trusted naruto not fully but shortly.**

**I hoped you liked the story .**

**I will update this story quickly.**


End file.
